pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Deep Blushway
A large group variant of Blushway for running The Deep in Normal Mode or Hard Mode. Composition Players / Rodgort's Surge / Stolen Guilt Painful Spirits / Choking Shot / Saving Restoration Heroes / Putrid Disruption / Protective Souls / Pure Souls / Verata's Souls / Rodgort's Restoration / Rodgort's Protection / Sleep Now In The Fire Rodgort's Surge prof=E/N energy=10+1 air=10 fire=11+1+3Move Like a Dwarf!"of Lesser EnergySurgeof RodgortFlameGazeNecrosisof Corruption/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic or Air Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Stolen Guilt prof=Me/N domination=10+1 illusion=10 fast=11+1+3SpeedConundrumGuiltMove Like a Dwarf!"DemiseWorrySignetof Corruption/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fast Casting rune (+1 +3), Minor Domination Magic rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Domination Magic, Illusion Magic or Fast Casting weapon set with +Energy and +Health. Painful Spirits prof=Rt spawning=12+1 channeling=12+1+3Him!"RageBondBloodsongVampirismof SpiritsSiphonSpirits/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Channeling Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Spawning Power rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Channeling Magic or Spawning Power weapon set with +Energy and +Health. Choking Shot prof=R/W marksmanship=9 expertise=9+1 wilderness=12+1+3ShotShotAre All Weaklings!"FlurryStanceGasTip Signetof Superiority/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Wilderness Survival rune (+1 +3), Minor Expertise rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae and/or Attunement runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Zealous Shortbow of Fortitude. Saving Restoration prof=P/W command=1 leadership=10+1+3 spear=10 motivation=11+1of FuryNothing to Fear!"of Restorationof Restorationof Zealfor the Eyes!"Yourselves!"Aria/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Leadership rune (+1 +3), Minor Motivation rune (+1). Centurion and/or Survivor insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Furious spear of Fortitude/Warding and Motivation shield of Fortitude with "Sleep Now In The Fire" inscription. Putrid Disruption prof=N/Me inspiration=10 soul=10+1 death=11+1+3MasochismDiscordBileBone Minionsof Lost SoulsSignetof DisruptionEnchantment/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor, Vitae and Attunement runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Death Magic weapon set with 20% HCT and/or +1^20%. Protective Souls prof=N/Rt curses=7 soul=9+1 restoration=10 death=10+1+3MasochismDiscordArmorof Fearof Darknessof Lost SoulsWas KaolaiLight/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Restoration Magic, Death Magic or Soul Reaping weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Pure Souls prof=N/Rt restoration=10 soul=10+1 death=11+1+3MasochismDiscordBone Minionsof Lost SoulsWas Li MingTransferLifeof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Restoration Magic, Death Magic or Soul Reaping weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Verata's Souls prof=N/Rt restoration=10 soul=10+1 death=11+1+3MasochismDiscordGazeShambling Horrorof Lost SoulsWas KaolaiBody and Soulof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Death Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Soul Reaping rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Death Magic, Soul Reaping or Restoration Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Rodgort's Restoration prof=E/Mo protection=1 healing=10 energy=10+1 fire=11+1+3of Lesser EnergyHeatof RodgortGazePartyHexof RestorationRebirth/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic, Healing Prayers or Energy Storage weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Rodgort's Protection prof=E/Rt restoration=10 energy=10+1 fire=11+1+3of Lesser EnergyFlamesof RodgortGazeWas KaolaiLightAttunementof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Fire Magic rune (+1 +3), Minor Energy Storage rune (+1). Survivor and/or Radiant insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Fire Magic or Restoration Magic weapon set with 10% HCT and/or +Energy and +Health. Sleep Now In The Fire prof=P/R wilderness=1 leadership=10+1+3 spear=10 command=11+1SpearConflagrationon Fire!"for the Eyes!"Back!"Your Ground!"of ConcentrationShall Return!"/build Equipment * Armor: Hat with Superior Leadership rune (+1 +3), Minor Command rune (+1). Survivor and/or Centurion insignias. Vigor and Vitae runes as you see fit. * Weapons: Cruel spear of Fortitude/Warding and Command shield of Fortitude with "Sleep Now In The Fire" inscription. Usage Follow the 'Area by Area Walkthrough' detailed here: The Deep. Notes Split the heroes according to this pattern for the portals at the beginning of the instance: Portal 1 (right) - Saving Restoration Take hero: Putrid Disruption, Rodgort's Restoration Portal 2 (center-right) - Choking Shot Take heroes: Rodgort's Protection, Sleep Now In The Fire Portal 3 (center-left) - Wastrel's Speed Take heroes: Protective Souls, Pure Souls Portal 4 (left) - Painful Spirits, Rodgort's Surge Take heroes: Verata's Souls Painful Spirits, Rodgort's Surge and Wastrel's Speed should attempt to break out of their rooms and then clear towards the other groups to free them. The other teams should wait until rescued instead of trying to fight on their own. When the team reaches the gate between rooms 3 and 4 the following player and heroes should be on the pressure pads while the rest of the team proceed through: Choking Shot, Protective Souls, Pure Souls, Rodgort's Protection, Sleep Now In The Fire To defeat Kanaxai, bring him down to about 60% health then switch to killing the summoned enemies. Regardless of what happens the Choking Shot player should continue to attack Kanaxai at all times during the encounter and the Stolen Guilt player should continue to hex and use to prevent him casting as much as possible. Once enough summoned enemies have been killed switch back to Kanaxai and kill him, mostly ignoring the additional enemies. is your only reliable means of knocking down Kanaxai at each 20% health mark (and his aspects along the way). When Kanaxai dies you should consider running the entire group out to the hallway where there's no degeneration. Once the group is out and recovered, pull the summoned minions out to finish them off.